1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conventional studded steel T-posts and more particularly to inventive plastic sheath products for decoratively covering such studded steel T-posts. Typically the plastic sheath products are combined with studded steel T-posts to dress up fence lines and the like. However the plastic sheath products are equally suitable for use with the T-posts in sign post arrangements and even allow T-posts to be used in environments where to date T-posts have been considered too casual. The invention also relates to accessory products for rigging the plastic sheath products up as sign posts, mailbox posts and so on. The invention moreover relates to the production of such plastic sheath products by extrusion from thermoplastic material.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.
2. Prior Art
Studded steel T-posts have long been available for use as fence posts and sign posts and the like. In use as fence posts, studded steel-T posts typically measure several feet high and are relatively slender. A standard size of studded steel T-posts in accordance with the prior art (see, eg., FIG. 15) will insert inside a nominal 11/2 inch (3.8 cm) diameter hole. Obvious as it sounds to say, studded steel T-posts generally have a T-shaped cross-section. More accurately, however, studded steel T-posts have a "haunched" (ie., a term of art) flange T-shape.
To turn ahead to FIG. 15, it shows a representative cross-section of a given studded steel T-post 35 in accordance with the prior art. This cross-section is representative of a very common standard size that is widely commercially available. The studded steel T-post 35 generally has a T-shaped cross-section except that, more accurately, the flange 39 is "haunched" to give the "Tee" greater depth in the stem-wise direction and hence a greater bend-resisting moment. Thus the studded steel T-post 35 has a stem portion 37 extending between a base edge 41 and an insertion 42 in a belly 43 of the haunched flange 39. Opposite the belly 43 of the haunched flange 37 is a dorsal side 44. Also the flange 39 comprises opposite left and right eaves or haunch portions 45,46 which extend from their origins 45' and 46' in the stem insertion 42 to their own respective free edges 47. Extending down the lengthwise axial run of the dorsal side 44 is a crown row (eg., 48) of a series of generally triangular, uniformly spaced studs 48. The appearance of this crown row of studs 48 is better shown by FIG. 1. Typically the spacing between the studs 48 might measure about 21/4 inches (5.7 cm) between centers.
In a fence line 30 as shown by FIG. 1, the studded steel T-posts 35 are most often used with steel (or aluminum) fence wire 32 to construct wire fences. FIG. 1 shows more particularly a barbed wire fence 30 comprising three courses of barbed wire 32 disposed at respectively different heights. The barbed wire 32 courses can be easily strapped to the studded steel T-posts 35 at the respective heights therefor by wire strapping 33. The studs 48 of the T-posts 35 prevent the fence wire 32 and wire strapping 33 from slipping on the T-post 35, thereby positively locating the fence wire 32 at a desired height from the ground.
The T-configuration of the T-posts 35 causes the posts 35 to be extremely strong against bending. Accordingly, studded steel T-posts have gained wide acceptance as strong, long-lasting posts for use in constructing wire fencing as well as for use as sign posts.
A major market for T-post fence lines includes fencing in pastures for containing livestock such as cattle and horses. Installation of a T-post fence line affords many advantages over other post systems. T-posts can be simply hammered into the ground without a dug hole. To do this there is a special hammering device (not shown) in the form of a closed-top tube that slides over the top of the T-post. A typical hammering device has a pair of lobed handles that allows a user to slide the hammering device up and down over the T-post. The down stroke is the hammering stroke. The T-post is likely formed with a pointy bottom and is also likely to carry and an attached spade-shaped foot near its bottom (neither shown) to stabilize the T-post in the ground. Cattle in particular have the habit of leaning heavily against fence lines (even barbed wire fence lines) to stretch out over the fence where possible and graze on the opposite side. T-posts are ideal for withstanding this sort of abuse because the spade-shaped foot buried in the ground firmly braces the anchorage of the T-post against toppling over and the T-shape itself is highly resistant to bending.
T-posts are also coated with rust inhibitors. Hence their wear life is virtually indefinite and compares very favorably to the other materials most commonly used as post material. In view of the foregoing, the advantages of T-post fence lines are manifold. Installation is relatively simple. Hole digging is usually needless, as are concrete footings. T-posts are relatively lightweight and a single worker can carry one about the site without any hoisting equipment (as would be necessary for, say, concrete posts). T-posts are economical, strong and durable as well as, moreover, afford not only easy installation but also prospectively easy removal at some indefinite date after installation.
There are shortcomings associated with T-post fence lines. Some property owners find T-post fence lines as being drab if not unsightly. This is especially true for the growing number of property owners who do not derive the major (if any) portion of their income from the property they fence in. For example, many of the farms surrounding towns and the suburban belts of small cities are owned by person who derive the majority of their wealth from jobs or sources other than managing the farm property. Owning the farm is more important for pride in the ownership than for deriving an income. It is not true to characterize such property owners as a class of "wealthy" or "absentee" landholders as many must work at their other jobs to financially support the ownership of their farms. It is somewhat true however that these property owners find light farm work as an ideal way to unwind from the pressures of their jobs. They are also likely to see their land not so much as a mere farm but more as an extension of a grand lawn. It has been observed that more and more owners of fields and pastures are desiring to fence in these properties with dressed up fence lines. Some may have truly deep pockets, in which case they can consider wood or perhaps stone materials in their fencing. But for most, stone and wood materials are beyond their means. Nevertheless the aptly utilitarian T-post fence may not perfectly suit their desire to dress up their fence line.
Truly some fields and pastures can be expansive. Any desire to dress up such a fence line can also involve substantial expense. For instance, wood fences involve expensive materials requiring both laborious and expensive installation as well as requiring expensive maintenance and periodic replacement. Decorative stone or concrete fences can cost even more.
What is needed is an improvement which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and affords property owners a relatively affordable as well as decorative option for dressing up fence lines, which can be simply installed without entailing expensive maintenance, and all while without detracting from the strength or durability of studded steel T-post fence lines.